


Fandom Friday

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [2]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Angel: the Series, Arrow (TV 2012), Bewitched, Castle, Charlie Brown - Fandom, Hocus Pocus (1993), Iron Man (Movies), Merlin (TV), Practical Magic (1998), Teen Wolf (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For All Things Fandom Land Round 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pick three things related to any kind of fandom.

 

1\. Crushes  
2\. Halloween Flicks  
3\. Halloween Characters  
4\. Halloween costumes  
5\. Couples I ship  
6\. Pet Edition  
7\. Thank goodness for Fandom  
. Thanksgiving Feast.


	2. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Fandom Crushes

My Fandom Crushes

**#1. Arrow / Oliver Queen**

**Oliver Queen - The Damaged Soul.** Oliver has been through a lot of trauma and some of it was his own making. He let the darkness in after washing up on an island and now fights to be rid of it.

Before he left he was a hot mess and when he came back he was still a mess only hotter. His blue eyes and charming demeanor is his daytime mask. What lies underneath is a damaged soul trying to heal.

His nighttime mask covers a man who wanted to do good but he had many missteps along the way. When he finally got his team came together, he allowed them to share in his crusade to save the city. He found another way.

But he still has demons within his darkness. That is the real battle: to forgive himself and move forward to a normal life. He has tried several times but with the help of his love and partner, Felicity Smoak, he now has a chance to succeed. 

 

**#2. Marvel / Tony Stark**

**Tony Stark - The Bad Boy.** He was a weapons dealer until he found out exactly what how that effected the world. He had to learn it first hand for it to sink in. that was the first step on his road to redemption.

He is an inventor and an out of the box thinker. He is a genius and uses his talents to create some of the most interesting and deadly things on the planet. Sometimes those inventions get him and others in trouble. 

As an Avenger, he fights for good but he is also fighting his own personal demons. He is using his talent and his Iron man suit to redeem himself for the weapons that have cause so much damage. Despite his best efforts his demons still win and his inventions cause just as much destruction as his weapons once did.

The reformed playboy image he currently enjoys just makes him more endearing. He was a very bad boy but now that drunken womanizer is a love sick puppy for Pepper Potts. 

 

**#3. Castle / Richard Castle**

**Richard Castle - The Risk Taker.**   He is a writer by trade but an adrenaline junkie at the same time. Untrained but resourceful in his own way, he plunges ahead into dangerous situations as a police consultant and a private detective.

He relies on his skills as a storyteller to solve impossible mysteries. He uses his head to get out of many sticky situations. He frequently uses his research for detective novels to solve cases.

He is full of boyishly charming and has a disarming smile that covers a deeper intelligence. Sometimes people assume he is not a threat because of the goofy way that he acts but that is one of his many qualities that make him effective as a crime fighter.  

He solves crimes writes novels plus he is charming. It makes him a fun guy. Along with the love of his life Kate Beckett he brings criminals to justice. 

 

**-Optional Bonus-**

 


	3. Halloween Flicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Favorite Halloween Movies

My Favorite Halloween Flicks

**#1. Hocus Pocus -The Giggle Fest.** I think we all know this is the best over the top representation of witches there is. Even my witch friends think it’s funny. It’s funny and a little scary but not so much that you can’t watch it with the younger kids.

I am still in awe the talent in this one. Bette Midler in that make up is just the perfect witch. Kathy Najimy is funny. Sara Jessica Parker was so different from her other roles and she was a nice surprise.  

**#2. It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown - The Classic.**  This may not be technically a flick but it is one of the best traditions for Halloween. There are so many things that are shown here that we have lost since this first aired. This has an innocence that was lost by modern society.

Things like making your own costume, trick or treating without an escort, and believing in benevolent spirits are things that rarely exist these days. It makes you wish for a bedsheet costume and a pumpkin patch visit at midnight.    

**#3. Practical Magic - The Chick Flick.** Okay who hasn’t done the margaritas at midnight with girlfriends? Yeah you know who you are.

This one intertwines lore and magic together with love and how hard it is to find it and keep it.

It also brings up the truth that the consequences of your actions can sometimes be harsh.  Love potions are nothing to mess with that’s for sure.

 

**-Optional Bonus-**


	4. Halloween Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Favorite Halloween Characters

My Favorite Halloween Characters

**#1. Morticia Addams (Addams Family)**

**Morticia Addams - The Fashion Maven.**  Morticia always had a style and grace that made her darkness enjoyable. The long dark hair and the tight long black dress made her stand out. She had a look and style that is still creepy even today.

She could smile and talk of death at the same time. She didn’t fear Death she understood it and made it part of her world.

She was also an equal to her husband. She wasn’t the typical housewife; she was her husband’s partner. She could manage house husband and children without messing her hair and do it all with a dark hold on reality.

 

**#2. Angel as Angelus (Angel)**

**Angel (Angelus) - The Vampire with a Soul.** Angel is the one vampire that I can relate to. He is in a constant fight against his inner demons. Sometimes he loses the battle and Angelus comes out and wreaks havoc.

Most of the time, Angel is trying to atone for his sins when he first became a vampire. He hunts the other vampires and demons to make his part of the world a little safer for normal humans.

Also the fact that he knew the words to the song _Mandy_ has made him my favorite vampire ever. 

 

**#3. Scott Howard as Teen Wolf (Movie 1985)**

**Scott Howard the Teen Wolf – The Throw Back.** Yes. This is an old movie but it was funny and I liked it. So bear with me.

Scott Howard aka the Teen Wolf was all about the struggle of growing up and being different. He was accepted for who he was when he was an asset to the basketball team.

He got his girl too. He did this all by showing people who he was and not hiding from being different.  

There were always a lingering self-doubt in Scott’s mind that he was too different and others were really only using this to their advantage. In the end, he had to decide what was best for him.  

 

**-Optional Bonus-**

      


	5. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Favorite Halloween Costumes

My Favorite Halloween Costumes

**#1. Samantha’s Flying Suit (Bewitched)**

**#1. Samantha’s Flying Suit (Bewitched) - Flying In Style.** I have always wanted this. The problem is that I can’t get a really clear image of it to make a pattern for it. I could fudge it but there is something about the seaming that doesn’t look all that simple. It looks like it’s made of a crepe polyester which would have been consistent with costuming in the 60’s.

There are actually two versions of Samantha’s flying suit. One version has a green lame front and its lover cut. It’s a sexier version. This one in the picture is the one I want with the full on black body and shear ‘wings’ on the bottom of the arms.

 

**#2. Slutty Bar Maid**

**Slutty Bar Maid – Corset Hell.** Okay. So I actually have this one and yes I made it. No, there will not be any sharing of photos. All evidence of me wearing this has been purged from all sources. (I think. I hope.)

I have always liked the way a corset makes my figure look but I also like to breathe. There is only one way to wear a corset and that’s tight. It doesn’t matter if it’s on top or under a blouse/tunic. Tight is it. You can’t wear it for long periods of time without some oxygen deprivation.

The loose skirt and the tunic are things that are very easy to make. I made mine for a medieval reenactment thing.  

 

**#3. Blue Faerie**

**Blue Faerie - The Perfect Party Dress.** My version was blue, loose, and very sheer. I actually had to have something on under it. (The big joke from my days in online role play was that faeries don’t wear panties or any kind of undergarments.) There are photos that I’m not sharing….for reasons.

This was my favorite costume. It’s easy to wear and comfortable. Dancing and eating were very easily accomplished. It was also a very pretty powder blue. I donated it a few years after I wore it.     

 

-Optional Bonus-


	6. Couples I Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Favorite Couples

My Favorite Couples

**#1. Arrow / Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak**

**Olicity! - My Current Obsession** Shy genius girl meets pretty and dangerous boy. This story writes itself. This is the ship that was never supposed to happen and now its canon.

I could probably go on for pages about this couple. Besides the height difference and the fact that they are adrenaline junkies, they mesh well as people. Felicity is the light, fun, and hopeful one who has pulled Oliver from the dark hell he was stuck in when he came home from five years of doing things he can’t or won’t talk about.

Slow burn is always the way to go. It took three seasons of stopping and starting for this couple to become official. Three long seasons for a couple that wasn’t in the original plans to be a couple. Along the way they have had relationships that didn’t work because they weren’t with the one they truly loved.

They have been through so much together. They have lost people and had many near death experiences together. When they leave Starling City and the life they had been leading, only to disappear into suburbia for months after a road trip that everyone envies, they get dragged back into the life of danger they had tried to escape. Now back in Star City, they work together as a couple and teammates to save the city they both call home.

They are fun and exciting and very pretty to look at.  

    

**#2. Merlin / Arthur/Gwen**

**Arwen! - Love of Legend** My very first experience with fan fiction was with this couple. They were the first couple I had ever read fan fiction for and the first couple I wrote fan fiction for. Since then, I have written several stories for them and I have many more to write for them.

The Prince of Camelot falls for the lowly handmaiden. It’s a Cinderella story but it has its own twist. Their love had to stay hidden until Arthur took the throne. Add to the mix a near miss of a wedding and a handsome stranger, this couple is full of angst.

Despite being the canon couple, they are not the most popular in fan fiction for Merlin. But just like Arthur and Gwen, I won’t give up writing them despite the odds.

 

**#3. Bewitched / Maurice/Endora**

**Samantha’s Parents - Sparks Still Fly.** During the years of Bewitched, Endora and Maurice are already separated by the time we meet them. I have always wondered what happened to break this couple up. Obviously, they managed to work together to raise Samantha because she loves them both very much. Even though they aren’t together, they still seem to love each other very much.

Something tells me it wasn’t exactly a quiet parting of ways. Sometimes, Endora speaks of her former love (and possible ex-husband) with contempt and other times there is softness in her voice. I have a feeling that he may have gotten caught with someone in a compromising situation. We do see Maurice as an aging party boy in several episodes.

It’s just the mystery of what really happened that makes them one of my favorites. They also make a show with several obvious issues a lot less annoying.

 

**-Optional Bonus-**

Graphics go here.


	7. Pet Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Characters from any fandom that I would name a pet after.

Pet Edition

**#1. Merlin | Sir Leon**

**Leon - The Knight in Shining Armor.** Okay so it isn’t any secret that my cat’s name is actually Leon. He wasn’t named after Sir Leon. It just seemed like a good name at the time.

But if I have to compare my Leon with Sir Leon then I will have to say that they do have some qualities in common.

They are both brave hunters. Sir Leon has gone on many hunting trips with Arthur. My Leon is always catching crickets, spiders, and the field mice that sneak through the hole where the water line comes in.

They are both very sweet, adorable and sometimes a little shy. It just makes you want to hug them. I think I made a good choice of name for my little furbaby.  

 

**#2. Bewitched | Sabrina**

**Sabrina – The Mischief Maker.** This would be the perfect black cat name. It’s a little witchy and full of the unexpected just like the character on Bewitched. It just makes me think if big bright eyes and black fur.

Sabrina was brought in to be the opposite of the ‘good witch’ Samantha but instead of being evil they made her mischievous and rebellious.

I have never met a black cat that wasn’t a little mischievous and rebellious. I’ve had two black cats. Their names were Mona and Twyla. They were Leon’s real sisters. Mona was his littermate and Twyla was from the litter right after his. Those two worked together to cause all sorts of mischief. Both passed due to a severe infection.

 

**#3. Grimm | Monroe**

**Monroe - Man’s Best Friend** . Despite the obvious wolf reference, I could see a loveable mix breed puppy with floppy ears and big soulful eyes with this name. Can you tell I want another dog?

Monroe is the best friend of Nick the Grimm. It’s the strangest kind of a buddy up that I have ever seen. They are meant to be enemies but they form a strange bond of friendship.

That’s what happens when you get a dog. You bond with this creature that has the potential to eat you.

 

**-Optional Bonus-**


	8. Thank Goodness for Fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Fandoms I'm thankful for

Fandom Thankfulness

**#1. Merlin**

**Merlin – My First**

Merlin was the first fandom I fell into head first. This was the first fandom I have written fan fiction and done fan art for. I actually discovered fan fiction by looking for Merlin things on google. 

I’ve met some really great people in this fandom. Some of my best experiences in fandom are with the crazy Merlin people. 

 

**#2. Arrow**

**Arrow – The Fun One**

I love this fandom. They are enthusiastic and supportive. I was instantly welcomed in as a writer and sometimes artist.

Arrow was more of a surprise than anything. Even though I have been a part of fandom for a few years, now I was not prepared for the insanity of the Olicity ship. Even before it was canon this ship was a force of nature and made being in this fandom so much fun,

 

**#3. Bewitched**

**Bewitched – The Sentimental Favorite**

My one guilty pleasure is Bewitched. There are so few fan works on AO3 that you would think that this show never happened.

This fandom is the one that I make fan works for me. I am always surprised when something gets a hit or a kudo. It’s just nice to know that I’m not alone in my guilty pleasure.  

 

-Optional Bonus-


	9. Thanksgiving Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Guests for Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving Feast

**#1. Arrow | Oliver Queen**

**Oliver Queen – Domestic God**

Somebody has to cook and Oliver has become a domestic god.

Oliver can hunt the turkey, kill it, and cook it. He can even clean up the mess. He would be the perfect guest..

 

**#2. Arrow | Felicity Smoak**

**Felicity Smoak – Partner in Wine**

Okay. I can't invite Oliver without Felicity. I have to have someone to oogle him with.

Felicity can also be a great Black Friday shopping buddy. Of course, we'll pick up Thea on the way.

 

**#3. Castle | Martha Rogers**

**Martha – The Entertainer**

Not only would Martha bring desert but she would tell the best stories while dinner was cooking.

I'm sure she would also appreciate Oliver's turkey basting form.

 

**-Optional Bonus-**


End file.
